


Tales of Storybrooke

by MinaMauveine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaMauveine/pseuds/MinaMauveine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Collection of One Shots :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of Storybrooke

My hand crawls up each bump and dip of your spine, “did you miss this?” I want to know if you’ve thought of me as much as I have you but of course I’ll never outright ask you, that would be too crude and childish.  
  
I turn my head and let my lips ghost just above your ear, mouthing the whorl of cartilage and grinning when you shiver, “tell me, have you been loved with letters, with phrases too lewd to share?”

"Belle…" You mumble the name as a incantation. With the plead on your ruby lips renewed you try to move away but my hands stay on your hips and still your irresolute attempts.   
  
I want you like I’ve always yearned for things, I require my desires to be fulfilled, I expect them to be within my grasp. In my imaginations you’ve always been cherished and I won’t allow  _him_  to stay my affections.  
  
You lean onto the countertop and when you bend away it tightens the muscles along your back. I smile as I caress the steel along your spine, the strength contained behind tight sinews of flesh.   
  
The archaic tomes of this library shall stand watch since I intend to put on a show for them; a new story was about to unfold. 

My hand slides up along your stomach, skip over the dip of your navel and position between your breast. Each thud of that strong heart vibrates against my palm and I wonder how long you’ve carried these emotions for me and how much longer I must resist from indulging in my deepest desires. “Such devotion I can gain from no one but a loyal wolf such as yourself, it surpasses even  _his_.”

My fingertips clasp around your jaw and tug with firm command until you are facing me, your mouth is perfect against my own when you finally engage to returning my attention.   
  
When you pull away there’s a torrent of indecision your eyes, “but Belle…”   
  
"Belle," I interject, "is not here and would you not rather serve your friend Queen than have a Crocodile’s seconds?" My lips are painted with your colours which makes my dark smile contrast vibrantly against my pale complexion.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Wolves are't meant for libraries and an sheltered life, you belong to harsh winters and dangers of the wild and I'll have you know that this wolf,"  my mouth presses against your skin, my teeth along your nape,  "belongs to Snow."

**Author's Note:**

> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/A1464VTG)


End file.
